Marinettes Moral Confusion
by DFTBAPleaseandThankyou
Summary: Marinette thought it would be a usual trip to buy some new ingredients. A little annoyed that her open weekend is being filled up with events she is ready to snap at anything, that is of course until she sees the gun. One-shot could become two-shot.


**AAHAHAHHAHAAHAHA (kill me) jk please don't I love being alive. Anyway life is busy right not and I have a brain full of writers block that tells me when I sit down to write. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GO OUTSIDE AND BE ACTIVE YOU HAVE SOMETHING ON IN TWO MINUTES. So, don't be worried if I don't update to often. I haven't abandoned my story (Unless I actually say so) so don't worry :D**

Marinette hadn't planned to go out today,

With no akuma attacks and a long weekend to enjoy she just wanted to snuggle into her covers and relax.

However the bakery had picked up in activity and her parents had asked her to go out and buy some extra dough.

So there she was waiting in line with a cart full of ingredients, when a man pushed past her knocking her back into some cans on display.

She was about to snap at them when she saw the gun, she closed her mouth abruptly as her mind raced to find a solution as to what to do.

He held the gun up to the employee behind the counters head, causing the employee to squeak and bring her arms up to shield herself. Not that it would defend her from the gun.

"If you don't give me the cash, somebody is going to be dead by the time I leave," He spoke his voice low but demanding all together

"Y-Yes please don't shoot me!" The employee squeaked beginning to put the money into one of the plastic bags on hand.

Marinette decided what to do,

She stood up quickly, grabbing his attention.

"Hey douche!" She said strongly

The woman beside her shook her head as to tell her to stop, but then quickly turned back to the floor in fear.

He swung around pointing the gun to her instead,

"What are you trying to prove by doing this?" Marinette asked striding forwards towards him

"Stay back kid, I will shoot"

"No you won't" Marinette remarked a smug smirk fixing onto her features

The thieves hand shook but he still held it up, it had to have been heavy.

"Yes actually," he said popping the safety off the gun "I will,"

"Well let me explain something to you, right now as I see it you could face a few months in prison so nothing major, maybe a fine for owning a gun without licence but not much else. Kill me? Or that beautiful girl at the register there,"

Marinette suddenly changed her tone from bubbly and friendly to dark and bold.

"You will face jail for years, and get a pretty good beating from one of my friends,"

Images of Chats anger and fury when he realised it was this man who had killed her filled her head and re-assured her.

"Shut up" he said quickly trying to shut the whole conversation down

"You can still do the right thing," Marinette replied calmly slowly making her way, just a little further and she could take the gun

"I said shut up!" He screamed and shot off the gun,

It missed but it had been a close call, and it made Marinettes ears ring so loudly that she couldn't hear and found it hard to think.

"I also, think I told you not to shoot," A dry chuckle came from her throat as she lunged at the man.

Grabbing hold of the arm incasing the gun she hooked her legs around his torso and put all of her weight into throwing them both onto the floor.

Quickly swinging herself out of the way she saw his back hit the floor loudly causing him to cry out in pain, but he held his head up and stopped it from cracking on the floor, but his jaw did hit his chest awfully hard.

She put her foot to his neck and stood strongly, "Now leave,"

His right hand grasped for the gun nearby and she went to kick it out of reach but he caught onto her leg.

He pulled her down to, she managed to let the main impact of the blow wash over but it still stung.

"Now we're even," He said with a grimace

Marinette tried to elbow him but she couldn't get much force from the angle she was in and she missed hitting him in his main jaw bone so it bounced off.

He brought his hand up quickly to rub at where she had hit, so clearly she had at least made a mark.

She made a grab for the mask covering his face, even if he got away at least she could identify him then,

He was suddenly bringing himself up to his feet and she had to think fast, she swung her legs around kicking him in the knees.

Scooting backwards she, (After a lot of practise as Ladybug) managed to throw herself onto her feet.

Loud sirens registered in her ears as the ringing stopped, the cashier had pressed the panick button.

Chat Noir calmy entered the door, she could recognise from his posture that he was still ready to jump into action.

And with that he took in a man on the floor, and Marinette pressed up against a wall staring at the man with fire in her eyes.

Then their eyes met, just for a quick moment.

And Marinette made a run for it.

 **It was shorter then I wanted but for the most part it's fine. So have a good week, I need a break ;-; life is tiring but fun too so it evens out by itself anyway I'm now a beta reader yayyyyy anyone interested hehe alright bye now**


End file.
